


The Space Hamster

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Shepard gets a hamster</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Hamster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Space Hamster  
> Character: Commander Shepard

Luna Shepard was angry. She had just left her meeting with Anderson and he had refused to tell her anything about Kaidan. Part of her understood his position, she was working with Cerberus and they were a dangerous organization and he couldn't just hand over Alliance personal information, but the part of her that was desperate to find him wanted to punch him. She continued to make her way through the Citadel, taking no notice of the people who rushed to move out of her way.

She was so distracted that she almost missed the tiny furball as it ran in front of her. They both stopped at the same time and stared at each other. “Why is there a hamster running loose?” The thought had barely registered before the creature started trying to climb up her pants leg. She leaned down and scooped him up before he could get very far. He quickly ran up her arm and perched himself on her shoulder. 

Luna stood there for a moment confused. Had she just been adopted by a hamster? She attempted to remove him but he darted around her neck to the other shoulder. He seemed to have decided he was going with her. He was kinda cute and would probably be easier to take care of than those poor fish, may they rest in peace. “Alright. You win little guy. You are now a member of the Normandy crew.” Everyone would tell her later that she was crazy but she could swear that he smiled at her. “Let’s go get you a house and some food LT. Then we can go home.”


End file.
